gargoylesfandomcom-20200222-history
Revelations
Cast Plot It is night, at the Hotel Cabal, Goliath is thrown into rooms filled with various death traps, while his captor, Mace Malone, taunts him. In the control room where the traps are being operated, Matt Bluestone is off the side, remembering all the events that led up to this point. Flashing back to a few days ago, Bluestone meets with his former FBI partner, Martin Hacker, for info in Mace's stepson. Hacker thinks that it's crazy for him to continue his fruitless pursuit of the Illuminati, reminding him that it's what got him fired from the FBI but Bluestone doesn't care. Reluctantly, Matt gives him the info. Having learned from the Silver Falcon case that it didn't pay to keep his partner in the dark, Matt goes to the 23rd precinct to find Elisa. Though Captain Chavez claims that she wasn't in the women's restroom, Matt finds his partner coming out of the storage room, claiming to have borrowed a mop to clean up a mess in the restroom; Bluestone could tell that she was lying. Nonetheless, he informs her that he's going to find Jack Dane, Mace's stepson, though Elisa is skeptical about his Illuminati chase. Bluestone meets with Jack, who is in a witness protection program, at a health club, where he asks him about Mace. Jack calls Mace a bum for leaving him and his mother, Flo Dane. Matt shows him a photograph of him at his mother's funeral, with Mae in the background. Jack clearly identifies Mace. He then gives Matt directions to his mother's grave at Pine Lawn, buried under her real name, Flora Dreedle. Back at the precinct, Elisa finds out that Matt has discovered the gargoyles' home. She quickly lies to him and ushers him downstairs as the sun began to set. Matt then informs her that Pine Lawn an old man comes by every Thursday and lays a rose on Flora's crypt. As expected, Matt finds Mace, making his weekly visit. The former smugly lists out how old Mace had to disappear because of his underworld connections. Mace claims no knowledge of what he's talking about. However, Matt challenges that fact that he has the symbol of the Illuminati tattooed on his hand and that he's very well preserved because of the society's policy to give senior members rejuvenation drugs. Dropping the act, Mace admits that the Illuminati has been aware of Matt's efforts to find them and are impressed enough that he has persevered despite the roadblocks they put in place that they'll offer him membership. But only if he passes a loyalty test. He then implies that there is some information from David Xanatos, one of their lowest echelon members, can provide. During the night, as Matt is riding along with Elisa, he tries insisting that he drive. When she agrees, he starts driving dangerously, and reveals that he knows about the gargoyles. Nearly driving off a cliff before they stop, Matt steps out of the car and shouts to the skies for the gargoyles to show themselves. When nothing happens, Matt apologizes for making a fool of himself. However, Elisa decides to share her secrets with him the next night. Matt meets with Mace on a ferry to confirm that his information was correct. Mace then passes him a hotel key to the Hotel Cabal and instructs him to bring a gargoyle there. As the sun begins to set, Matt and Elisa are present for the Manhattan Clan to awaken from their stone sleep. Once they are finished telling how they came to be in Manhattan and become its secret guardians, Goliath compliments Matt for being a loyal partner and a righteous policeman. Matt agrees to keep their secret if they do a little favour for him. He explains that Mace is based the condemned Hotel Cabal. With all the street-level entrances sealed off, Golaith could fly him in and he could get the proof he needs to expose the Illuminati. Though Manhattan Clan and Elisa offer to help out, Matt insists that this is a get-in-and-out operation and asks Elisa to trust him. Bluestone and Goliath enter the hotel through the roof entrance. But then trapdoors send down sliding down separate paths. While Goliath is deposited into the same room from the start of the episode, Matt ends up at Mace's control center. Mace apologizes to Bluestone not informing him that the hotel was a death trap without alerting Goliath. Back to where they left off, Goliath bludgeons his way through Mace's death traps but is unable to escape. Mace turns to Bluestone to explain that the key he gave him, which he had lost in the chute, would have deactivated the hotel's heat-sensitive mechanisms. Bluestone then points out to Mace that Goliath has disappeared off the computer screen. Alarms then sound and Mace realizes that Goliath must have found Bluestone's key enabling him to pass through the rooms unharmed. Unwilling to let the gargoyle escape without losing his Illuminati career, Mace grabs a laser cannon and attempts to intercept Goliath at an elevator shaft. But before Mace could take the shot, Matt tackles him through the one-way mirror. As they fall, Mace is able to grab onto a cable and climb up while Goliath rescues Bluestone. As soon as the former gets back on solid ground, Mace accuses Bluestone of playing him for a fool. He walks off into the hotel, promising revenge, unaware that he had dropped his key in the shaft. Goliath and Bluestone then leave the Hotel Cabal, while Mace is left to wander its halls. Returning to the clock tower, Bluestone is witness to the gargoyles returning to their stone sleep as the sun rises. As he and Elisa make their way downstairs, he asks her why she didn't trust him with her secret. Elisa admits that it wasn't a matter of trust but that the fact being the only human they confided in made her feel special. Bluestone compares it to his hunt for the Illuminati. Others may have thought he was a nutcase, but he stood out. As Matt walked out of the precinct, he conveniently spots Hacker, who comments that he's "been through the ringer." Though Bluestone admits that he doesn't know the half of it, Hacker shows that he does as he puts an Illuminati pin on Bluestone's coat. Shocked that his old partner was one of them all along, he threatens to knock him flat on his back. Hacker admits that he can't blame him for feeling that way, but in truth, Bluestone had already floored him once. He explains that the Illuminati paired them up so that Bluestone would be sent on wild goose chases. Hacker thought that Mace's stepson was another dead end, since Jack hadn't seen Mace since 1924. But all his efforts were messed up by Bluestone's photograph and the Flora Dreedle connection. Bluestone doesn't find any of this humorous, to which Hacker that the Illuminati doesn't either. Nonetheless, the pin makes it official: Bluestone's in the Illuminati now. Bluestone tries pointing out that Goliath escaped. Hacker reminds him that it was his job to get Goliath there. It was no fault of his that Mace couldn't hold the gargoyle. Hacker then walks away, promising that they'll meet again soon. Bluestone decides to hold him to that promise. Notes * As of this episode, Bluestone is now aware of the Gargoyles * It also appears he has been inducted into the Illuminati, but no further details were ever really given. Trivia * it appears that the Illuminati decide if people have the potential to join their ranks based on their skills and resources; Bluestone is accepted in because of his determination, while Xanatos is a member through his fortune (which is a bootstrap paradox). References Memorable Quotes Episode Guide Category:Episodes